The present disclosure relates generally to, but not by way of limitation, devices, systems and methods for connecting pieces of material that can be used in clothing, footwear and the like. In an exemplary application, the present disclosure relates to the construction of uppers for articles of footwear that include felting.
Shoe uppers are typically fabricated from a plurality of different materials in order to provide different performance characteristics at different locations on the shoe. For example, it might be desirable for the shoe to be breathable near the toes to allow perspiration to escape, but more rigid at the heel to keep the shoe attached to the foot during use. Thus, a shoe might incorporate a fabric mesh panel near the toe cap and a reinforced polymer panel near the heel cap. Other materials used in footwear may be relatively flexible and tough such as those used near the metatarsophalangeal (MTP) joint between the metatarsal bones of the foot and the proximal phalanges of the toes where repeated bending occurs. Thus, a shoe might incorporate a panel made of leather, vinyl or the like at the vamp.
In order to accommodate the different sizes, shapes and materials used in the panels of shoe uppers, a variety of seaming and joining methods are typically used. Lap joints and butt joints have conventionally been used, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,694 to Wolfhard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,519 to Widdemer describes supplementary fiber structures for leather. Felt, felting or needle punching have been described generally as being used in articles of footwear in U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,011 to Dua et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,696 to Jones et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0255201 to Little and U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0101133 to Manz et al.